<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Night by TaintedEnd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914283">A Quiet Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedEnd/pseuds/TaintedEnd'>TaintedEnd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedEnd/pseuds/TaintedEnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kliff is caught in a interesting situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kliff &amp; Robin | Tobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pitch black outside. The only thing separating Kliff from the open forest was the small tent he set for the night, with the help of Gray and Tobin of course. </p><p>Naturally, the low amount of supplies they had in their travels caused for a lot more getting to know each other than some may be comfortable with. Kliff immediately flocked to Gray and Tobin, getting to know new people was more of a Tobin and Gray task. They were naturals at the art, Kliff liked to keep his distance.</p><p>Gray had been spending most of his nights in someone else’s tent, as to who’s, Kliff thought it better not to ask. Tobin, on the other hand, was ecstatic, said ‘it will be just like old times!’ Kliff had stifled his mutual excitement at the idea, couldn’t imagine how he would look with outright joy running across his face. </p><p>Tobin was so cute when he got excited about things in such a way. </p><p>Kliff looked over at the sleeping male beside him, rolled up in his sleeping bag. His mouth hung open and he snored quietly, adding a white noise to the otherwise silent night.</p><p>Kliff smiled at him, he was so goofy, slow in some aspects, but the sweetest guy alive. The white-haired male swore he would never find such a boy like him. He was too nice for his own good, but cherished for his excellent friendship. </p><p>Kliff sighed, he had been staring at him again. It was a common occurrence, as of late, he shook his head but didn’t let his eyes leave the sleeping brunette for long. Tobin took a deep breath, and the watching male watched his chest rise and fall just beneath the insulated blanket. </p><p>He couldn’t stop himself from his eyes drifting to his lips, his mouth now closed. They looked so soft and pink.</p><p>Kliff straightened himself inside his sleeping bag. </p><p>“What are you staring at?” Gray chuckled as he ducked into the tent. The white-haired male didn’t hear the zipper in the slightest.</p><p>“Nothing.” He said, taking his gaze to the tanned male before him. His headband sat low on his head and his hair was slightly messier than usual. </p><p>What could that boy have been doing? </p><p>“Don’t worry, won’t be here long, just grabbing a few things then going for the night.” Gray said as he grabbed a small bag and started stuffing some of his clothes in it. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Kliff asked, despite his mind begging him not to. </p><p>Gray smiled, “suppose that’s not information I’m ready to announce.” He let a chuckle leave his throat again, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way to the door flap.</p><p>“Enjoy your staring contest.” He remarked as he zipped the tent back up and walked away, leaves crunching under his feet. </p><p>It was so quiet, Gray could be heard unzipping another tent from Kliff’s position. </p><p>Kliff shook his head, trying to make that conversation disperse from his thoughts. His eyes landed back on the sleeping boy.</p><p>He had stirred, his face now facing Kliff. His body was cuddled together inside his sleeping bag, like a little puppy. Drool slid down his face and dropped to the ground in the most gooey way possible.</p><p>Kliff smiled.</p><p>He reached for the brunette and wiped away the spit with his sleeve, shivering at the grotesque nature of the contact. </p><p>Suddenly, Tobin’s eyes shot open.</p><p>The white-haired male didn’t realize how close he had been to the boy, nearly leaning over him, their faces near breaths apart. </p><p>Tobin only smiled at the compromising position. </p><p>“Good morning, Kliff.” He smirked. </p><p>Kliff nearly gagged. </p><p>How could he have done this to himself, he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one. As many times as he got caught looking at Tobin a bit too long, this had to be the worst encounter. It wasn’t Gray making fun of him for staring at the obnoxiously adorable male this time, Tobin was staring back, and he didn’t look displeased. </p><p>Kliff quickly retracted from Tobin’s mind-numbing gaze, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous habit. </p><p>“Uh… morning, Tobin.” He coughed out. </p><p>Tobin smiled, causing Kliff’s eyes to realign with the brunette’s, in interest. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Tobin asked</p><p>Then suddenly, he winked.</p><p>The white-haired boy’s cheeks ignited in flame as he tried to look anywhere but the irresistible boy before him. </p><p>Tobin sat up and climbed out of his sleeping bag, sitting with his legs crossed on top of it. He stared into Kliff’s pink eyes, waiting for Kliff’s response.</p><p>“Gray just left for the night.” Kliff managed, attempting to make Tobin forget the underlying tension. </p><p>“I heard him go.” The brunette said, running a hand through his extreme case of bedhead. How was his hair so utterly perfect?</p><p>Kliff closed his eyes in an attempt not to stare once more. </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Tobin added.</p><p>Kliff resisted the urge to study his fine features.</p><p>“No… nothing.” </p><p>Tobin studied the white-haired boy’s face closely, looking for a sign of lying. </p><p>Kliff couldn’t help the blush that formed as the brunette studied his face closer. He looked away. </p><p>“I-I told you, there’s nothing there!” Kliff shouted. </p><p>Tobin chuckled at his outburst, taking the male’s cheek in his hand. Kliff looked into his eyes once more, fighting his blush but failing miserably. </p><p>“Kliff…” Tobin whispered.</p><p>Kliff waited patiently for him to speak, for him to move closer, for him to… anything! The brunette kept the white-hair’s cheek in his palm, stroking it with his thumb, gently. </p><p>“Quiet down, if you shout so loud everyone will hear you.” Tobin concludes, smirking at Kliff’s slight change in expression. </p><p>Annoyance looked so cute on him.</p><p>Kliff smacked his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>Tobin chuckled once more, this time stemming into a full laugh. He held his stomach as he let loose. Kliff stared at him. </p><p>“Stop it, Kliff! You’re making my stomach hurt!” He said through bursts of giggles.</p><p>Finally calming down, he wiped his eyes with his hand and looked back at the white-haired boy. </p><p>“You are ridiculous.” Kliff commented dryly, his arms still firmly placed over his chest. “It was not funny in the slightest, and your humor annoys my core.”</p><p>Suddenly, Kliff finds himself pushed over and laying on his back. His arms shot out to catch his fall, but not quick enough, he landed on his spine with the soft sound of the dust on the floor of the small tent, scattering. </p><p>Not only was he on his back, but Tobin wasn’t far, his face inches away and his body hovering over the white-hair’s own. He had a smirk on his face, a confident look in his eye, as he held himself up by on arm on the side of Kliff’s head. He took his other hand and put it safely on Kliff’s cheek. </p><p>The white-haired boy couldn’t stop his last blush of the night as he looked into the eyes of the one over him. </p><p>This had to be a dream. He would wake up just before something happened, look around and find that Tobin was snuggled inside his sleeping bag, and maybe Gray would be there too, attempting to fall asleep. </p><p>Tobin lowered his face closer to Kliff’s, the pink-eyed boy almost pushed his head off the ground to reduce his starve for connection, but he didn’t need to. </p><p>In that moment, Tobin connected his lips with the boy below him. </p><p>Kliff savored the short lived contact, allowing his hand to make its way to the back of the brunette’s head, shifting his hand through the brunette’s locks. </p><p>They were surprisingly soft, Kliff wondered where he found time to condition.</p><p>Tobin pulled away, too quickly in Kliff’s opinion, and smiled at the rosy cheeked boy below him. </p><p>“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that” The brown-eyed male admitted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you liked it! I find it awful that Kliff only has supports with Tobin, and his ending just sends him away with his child returning later?? I felt like this ship needed to be added to everyone’s minds when playing the game again.</p><p>First upload, review please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>